<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Now On by ToxicShipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119853">From Now On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicShipper/pseuds/ToxicShipper'>ToxicShipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Boat Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Hannigram - Freeform, Honeymoon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NSFW, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Season 3, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Romance, Top Hannibal Lecter, cheesy af, private island</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicShipper/pseuds/ToxicShipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will survive the fall and wind up on a private island off the coast of Cuba where they can "lay low" for as long as they need. Sexy times ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>NSFW Hannigram, what am I supposed to write here</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will wakes up after the fall on a boat to Cuba.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gorgeous fanart from @enecarlate on Twitter &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://postimg.cc/3yRfSyS5">
    
  </a>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will blinked his eyes open. His eyelids were heavy and his head felt like it was full of cotton. He ran his hand over fresh blue and white linen, so soft against his scarred skin. <em>Where am I?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The last thing he remembered was falling. The air whipping against his face like knives, forcing him to close his eyes and shield his face against Hannibal’s chest. When they hit the water, it didn’t even feel like a fluid. From their height, it was like smacking atop solid concrete. Luckily, they were positioned just right so they submerged almost gracefully, no bones breaking, but sure as hell leaving bruises everywhere. The water was freezing, and relentless high tide knocked them around underwater. Will fought the urge to panic and let relief spill over him as he realized he would probably die. They would die together, in each other’s arms. It was so poetic, the perfect ending to their story.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But now his eyes were open again and he was squinting against dim sunlight. The roaring and crashing of waves was gone, so was the cold. He pushed his blankets back and tried to sit up, but pain forced him back down. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Ow,” he mewled, fighting to pull himself upright with shaking arms.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You’re awake,” a familiar voice hummed. He turned his head and saw Hannibal sitting in a chair at his bedside. His legs were crossed and he held a tattered book in his hands. <em>Romeo and Juliet</em>. <em>Really Hannibal?</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Am I dead?” Will asked, his throat dry and scratchy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal set the book down and stood up to bring Will a cup of water. He sat on the edge of the bed tentatively, approaching Will slowly as if he were an injured animal. “No,” he said finally. Will’s throat burned as he swallowed the water, and he coughed, clutching his sides as the force of it jarred his sore ribcage. It was then that he noticed he wasn’t wearing any clothes, only underwear and gauzy bandages. He groaned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What happened?” he whispered, resting his forehead in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Chiyoh picked us up,” Hannibal said, as nonchalantly as one would have referenced carpooling to work. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Is this your boat?” Will asked, looking around the small cabin, noticing that the small windows showed only blue sky.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal nodded. “It hasn’t gotten much use in awhile,” he admired the spotless room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What now?” Will asked softly, staring down at the bedsheets covering his bare legs. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal stared at him until he looked up to meet his eyes reluctantly. A smile ghosted over the man’s lips. Only then did Will notice that Hannibal wasn’t wearing a shirt. His eyes trailed down Hannibal’s chest, but he forced himself to stop at his stomach. Hannibal raised an eyebrow and cocked his head as he noticed Will checking him out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “We’ll have to make that up as we go,” Hannibal answered. Will knew that was bullshit. Hannibal planned everything down to a tee. He gave Hannibal a look that said, <em>“Tell me the truth.”</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal smirked, amused by Will’s ability to read him so well. “We’re going to a private island off the coast of Cuba,” he explained. “No one knows that I own it. Technically, I <em>don’t</em>,”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Will smiled knowingly, unable to help himself. Whoever actually owned that island would probably be their homecoming dinner.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Anyway, it’s very secluded. Most of it is a nature reserve, so no one is legally allowed to step foot on it. But there’s a rather luxurious condo there. We can lay low for as long as we have to,”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “A private island, Cuba…romantic,” Will teased.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal smiled, his dark eyes boring into Will’s chest. “I believe it will be,” he said smoothly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Will gave Hannibal a weak smile, his stomach flipping at the thought of them drinking red wine on a white sand beach. All alone…</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal laid his hand on Will’s neck and stroked his thumb over his cheek tenderly. Will leaned into the warm touch unconsciously. “You should rest.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal stood up to leave Will alone, but Will caught his hand and pulled him back. He couldn’t find the right words, but his eyes said it all. <em>“Please stay,”</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal stood by the bed, watching Will curiously. Will swung his legs over the side of the bed, wincing slightly at the movement. He peeled the covers back to expose his underdressed body. Hannibal’s eyes trailed over him sensually. Without saying a word, Will reached up and touched Hannibal’s toned chest. He swallowed, his throat clicking dryly, as he moved his trembling fingers down…down to the waistband of Hannibal’s pants.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal raised an eyebrow and cupped Will’s face in his hands. Will stared up at him through heavy eyelids, a hunger in his eyes that Hannibal had never seen before. <em>“Are you sure?”</em> He asked silently. Will nodded and slowly unbuttoned Hannibal’s pants, letting them drop to the floor with a soft thud. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He gasped at the sight of Hannibal’s already fully erect cock, but didn’t hesitate any longer before bringing his head down and wrapping his lips around its girth. He bobbed his head up and down, watching Hannibal’s face through his eyelashes. Hannibal was smiling, impressed and slightly dorky with adoration. This was obviously not what he’d expected to happen at all. Will’s chest fluttered at the thought of catching the mysterious man off guard.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Will wrapped his hands around Hannibal’s thighs and took him as far into his mouth as he could manage. Hannibal exhaled sharply, resting a hand on Will’s head and stroking his hair. He fought the urge to grip those luscious brown curls and thrust into Will’s mouth with complete abandon.But he was fascinated, so he just watched as Will slurped around his length. He brought his head back and lapped at the head of his dick, holding direct eye contact the whole time. It was an invitation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal pushed Will backwards onto the bed and climbed over him. He licked Will from his belly button all the way up his chest, making him shudder. He wrapped the boy into his arms and held him flush against his chest, hands working feverishly through his hair. They kissed sloppily, moaning into each other’s mouths and biting lips. Hannibal sat back up, leaving Will’s mouth open and begging for more. He trailed his hands down Will’s body and tugged at the hem of his boxers. Will lifted his hips so Hannibal could rip them off of his legs impatiently.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal gripped Will’s thighs and pushed his legs back, leaning down to drag his tongue over Will’s fluttering hole. Will yelped and gripped Hannibal’s hair. Hannibal peeked up at him. “Do you trust me, Will?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Will nodded, so Hannibal continued moving his mouth all over Will. He took Will’s cock between his lips and worked it with graceful expertise. Will threw his head back and moaned, gripping Hannibal’s hair in one hand and knotting the bedsheets in the other. Hannibal pushed Will’s hips up off the bed and spit into him, then pushed it inside of him with two fingers. Will’s back arched and he moaned even louder, spreading his legs even farther and locking them around Hannibal’s shoulders. Hannibal alternated between fingering him and using his mouth, holding his pelvis still the whole time.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Will tugged on Hannibal’s hair desperately and the man looked up at him questioningly, his tongue still moving around Will’s rim. “Please…” Will gasped breathlessly. “Just fuck me,”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal grinned deviously, but obeyed. He positioned himself in between Will’s outstretched legs and sunk his teeth into his neck as he pushed himself inside with one powerful thrust. Will screamed, and Hannibal wrapped their fingers together as he pinned Will's hand against the mattress.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Oh, <em>fuck</em>,” Will choked, his voice breaking into gasping moans as Hannibal started moving faster and harder. Hannibal kissed and sucked at Will’s neck and moved down his chest to lick at his hardened nipples. “Oh my god,” Will panted, grappling at Hannibal’s hair.It hurt, he couldn’t ignore that, but the symphony of other pleasurable sensations all over his body distracted him from the pain just enough. His body was still bruised and sore, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He didn’t even complain when his wounds started bleeding through his bandages from Hannibal’s rough treatment. He dug his nails into Hannibal’s back, trying to reciprocate the bloodletting. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal clearly liked that. He groaned and clasped a hand over Will’s throat. Will’s eyelids fluttered as his eyes rolled back into his head, the pressure against his windpipe doing tremendous things to his body. Hannibal kissed Will’s face and lips, once again laying over him so their bodies meshed together. Will wrapped his legs around Hannibal’s waist, pulling him closer as he bucked his hips up in rhythm with Hannibal’s thrusts. Will tried to kiss him back, but his mouth kept falling open in long, erotic moans. Hannibal kept sucking on his lips hungrily, moving his hands up to pull Will’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> After a few more minutes of slobbering and biting at each other in missionary, Hannibal sat back on his heels and pushed Will’s legs up to rest them over his shoulders. He gripped Will’s waist and pulled his body into him, entering him with a playful smirk on his lips at the sound of their flesh colliding. Will bit his lip and stared up at Hannibal dazedly. The look in his eyes was full of raw sin and lust, and it drove Hannibal mad. Hannibal reached down and locked both hands around Will's neck with a feral growl. Will nearly blacked out from the pleasure of the choking that left his ears ringing. He let out strangled cries and his eyes watered underneath Hannibal’s firm hold. He grabbed Hannibal’s wrists that were still around his throat and smiled blissfully up at the older man. Hannibal was finally showing signs of weakness—if he’d call it that. He was sweating and his chest was heaving. Once in awhile he’d groan and lick his lips, but otherwise his intense eyes stayed locked on Will’s wrecked face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Will’s hands tangled in the bedsheets and he turned his head to moan and whimper into the mattress. Hannibal threw Will’s legs to the side and flipped him over with firm hands around his waist like he weighed nothing. On his hands and knees, Will arched his back, begging for Hannibal to enter him again. Hannibal took his time, leaning down to squeeze and bite Will’s ass before gripping his hips and thrusting back into him from behind. Will screamed in delight as he was filled again, dropping down from his wrists to his elbows as his shoulders quivered. Hannibal pushed Will down by the small of his back so his face was pressed into the bed and his ass was sticking up so Hannibal could push himself in even deeper. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Will reached behind him blindly until he caught Hannibal’s hand and pulled him closer. Hannibal held Will's legs apart with his knees and leaned his full weight over Will’s back. Will purred as Hannibal planted open-mouthed kisses on the back of his neck. He pinned Will's wandering hand back against the mattress and grabbed a handful of his hair with his other hand. He pulled Will's hair taut as he began to move faster, regaining the rhythm he’d had in the previous position. Will groaned and his eyes watered, his voice hitching every time Hannibal thrust into his prostate with increasing force.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal let go of Will's hair to instead pin his arms behind his back, pushing his face into the bed. Will’s screams were muffled by the blankets and Hannibal groaned, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. As he felt himself getting close to climax, he started pounding into Will more erratically. Will started crying into the blanket, completely overwhelmed with feelings he’d never experienced before. Hannibal was so deep inside him, he could feel him throbbing like a heartbeat in his stomach. The older man’s hands were all over him, <em>finally</em> putting pressure on all the right places. He could hear his skin slapping against Hannibal’s skin as his sex was used with reckless abandon while his arms were pinned helplessly behind his back. His neck tingled with the fresh bite marks and hickeys that stained his pale skin, more color to add to his collection of scars. The fresh wounds around his torso ached, but the ache paled in comparison to the deep pulsing in his lower body as he felt himself coming close to orgasm. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will's cries grew higher in pitch and more desperate. Hannibal caught on and reached down to wrap an arm under Will's body to pull him flush against his broad chest. He kissed Will’s neck over the marks he’d made there as he slipped his fingers in between Will’s swollen lips to feel the slick warmth of his tongue flicking over his sensitive fingertips. He was more than pleased to hear Will’s careless moans as he fucked him so close to his body. Will rested his head back against Hannibal’s shoulder and Hannibal wrapped one arm around his waist as the other reached for his throat to lock him in place. He buried himself deep inside Will and came with a low groan against Will’s shoulder. Will yelped and finished unexpectedly at the warm, gushing sensation that filled him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The two stayed as they were for several long seconds, catching their breath. Will’s head drooped, feeling heavy like he was about to pass out. Hannibal was the only thing that kept him from falling forward and collapsing onto the bed. He nuzzled his face against where Will’s neck met his shoulder, breathing deeply. Will smelled like saltwater and arousal, and under that was just the pure scent of <em>him</em>. Hannibal didn’t know how to describe it, it was incomparable to anything he knew. But he’d recognize that scent anywhere because it belonged to Will, his Will. All traces of cheap soap and aftershave were gone now, and they would likely be gone forever. From now on it would only be the two of them, together.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. All for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They make it to their private island~~</p><p>"There's blood on my hands<br/>But the killers not my enemy<br/>It's all for the sake of love<br/>It's all for you"<br/>-Sleeping with Sirens</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you two <em>please</em> stop until you’re fully healed,” Chiyoh sighed, standing a few feet back from where the new couple was cuddling under a towel on a pool chair. It didn’t take a detective to conclude that they were both naked under it. “I’m not redoing your stitches a <em>third </em>time,” she hissed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I can do it, then,” Hannibal said calmly, his eyes closed under thick sunglasses and his hand lazily stroking Will’s hair. She’d never seen him this laid back, and she had to admit that the lack of drama over the last few days had been a much-needed change. She was still waiting for the other shoe to drop, though. It seemed as if neither of them were thinking seriously, or thinking at all. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “If you’re just going to keep re-injuring yourselves it defeats the whole purpose of stitches,” she frowned. She couldn’t help but assume a maternal role with Hannibal, even though he was at least ten years her senior. Part of it was the presence of his young lover, who needed even more guidance if he was going to stay. The <em>if</em> factor had surely become less of a concern since they had both made it abundantly clear what their intentions were. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Can you at least wait until we get to the island?” she asked, sitting on another plastic chair next to them, squinting in the sunlight that reflected off the ship’s surface. Unfortunately, all she had were the clothes on her back when they’d departed, which happened to be her usual tight black catsuit and knee-high boots. Unlike Hannibal and Will, she wasn’t comfortable wandering around the boat naked. Someone had to be the designated driver.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Wait another week?” Hannibal scoffed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “It’s not like waiting is a new concept for you two,” she rolled her eyes. “What was it, five years?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal patted his sleeping lover’s shoulder and stared down at him in pure adoration. “Five years too many. Now that I’ve had a taste, I’m afraid I can’t stop,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Chiyoh fought the urge to gag. Romance was never her thing. She found it tooth-achingly cliche as well as simply unnecessary. Why torture oneself with love that wasn’t familial when there was already so much pain in life? She wasn’t so interested in sex either, finding the act repulsive. She rarely felt like she was missing out, though. If anything, she pitied those who fell victim to their biological urge to reproduce, for it was never that simple. At the very least, an unexpected child wouldn’t be a factor in Hannibal and Will’s relationship.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’m not asking you to remain celibate, just not to be so…rough,” she cringed at her own word choice. Hannibal laughed, jarring Will awake against his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What?” Will muttered, eyes still closed. He stretched his arm out over Hannibal’s chest in an effort to pull him closer, even though it was physically impossible for them to get any closer than they already were on the narrow chair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “She wants us to stop having sex,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Chiyoh opened her mouth to argue, but closed it again and looked out at the clear blue water instead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Hmmm, no thanks,” Will said drowsily. He rubbed his clean-shaven face against Hannibal’s chest. Hannibal hugged him tightly and breathed in the sweetness of his soft hair. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> That night, they slept in each other’s arms, wearing nothing but their bandages, which Chiyoh had re-stitched for them anyway. Soon after she came to them—practically begging—to tell them to be more careful, Will had reopened one of the gashes on his side while arching his back rather quickly and violently. In his mind, it had been worth it for the chance to ride Hannibal’s dick on the front deck of the ship. He was pretty sure he’d gotten sunburnt while they were at it, too.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The week that followed was hazy. There wasn’t a lot to do on the yacht; there was no phone service or internet, only a very slim library of reading material, and the food rations they’d brought were bland and tasteless. Their biggest—and only—source of pleasure was sex. They finally heeded Chiyoh’s advice to let their wounds heal, so things were much more vanilla from then on. Even still, after nearly five years of sexual tension and rabid emotions, they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. When they weren’t having sex, they were lying together in the sun, or cuddling in bed with books, fingers always unconsciously tracing across their skin or resting in each other’s hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> They didn’t have a whole lot to talk about. There was barely anything they didn’t already know about each other, or that they couldn’t deduce on their own, and they didn’t dare bring up any topics that would spoil the mood. Instead of talking with words, they spoke in long gazes and gentle caresses. There wasn’t anymore need for maze-like paragraphs of metaphors, for now their actions finally reflected their true feelings. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Lying on pool chairs on the deck of the yacht and napping in the dreamy sunlight was another popular activity, one that Chiyoh often joined them in. She had finally given up and opted to lounge in her underwear or in one of the guys’ oversized shirts. After all, they were far too enamored with each other to care what she wore or didn’t wear. Sometimes they simply laid beside each other and locked lips slowly, savoring the feeling of each other’s mouths against their own. To both of them, it felt like coming home.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Will woke up most mornings to a slow fuck from behind. He’d be flipped over onto his stomach with his underwear pulled down below his ass, if he was wearing any. If he didn’t wake up on his stomach, he’d be on his back with Hannibal’s mouth on him. He took every opportunity to taste every inch of Will. He would kiss and lick Will’s thighs, stomach, nipples, and neck, leaving marks wherever he could. When they stepped off the yacht, there wouldn’t be a single spot on Will’s body that wasn’t marked in some way by Hannibal.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Will loved all of it. He liked being bitten on the neck and shoulders, especially when it drew blood; he liked being choked just enough to make his ears ring and his head pulse; he liked being filled and stretched; he liked the sticky gush that followed being ejaculated into; and, hell, he even liked the taste of his lover’s cum. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal would often suck Will off and finger fuck him to orgasm. He knew every pressure point, and could milk Will with surgical precision. Hannibal clearly also enjoyed the taste of Will’s cum, always making a point to swallow it in one gulp like a shot of alcohol. Will found something more exciting about not necessarily swallowing <em>all </em>of it. He would move his head back slowly as Hannibal was finishing so he would trail the semen down his throat and over his tongue, then pulling back just in time to let the last of it coat his lips and dribble down his chin. He would then lick it off of his fingers while making smoldering eye contact with Hannibal. Hannibal loved to see Will painted with his semen with a look of dazed ecstasy in his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The next week went by painfully slow, yet also tragically fast. One morning, as Will stepped onto the deck with his cup of instant coffee, Hannibal pointed to a blurry dot on the horizon. “That’s it,” he said as Will stood next to him and squinted out over the water. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Over a couple more days, the blurry dot turned into a full-fledged island. It had rocky shores and seemed to be brimming with lush green canopies. Excitement, but also dread, made Will’s stomach clench. He was eager to get off the claustrophobic ship and explore the peaceful private island, but he also knew that leaving the ship would mean facing reality. Things would never be the same. He could never go back to Baltimore or Virginia, he could never see his wife and stepson again, or his dogs…But he couldn’t see himself going back even if the fall hadn’t happened. Even with the entire world looking for him, he’d never felt so free. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> They docked in the evening. There were very little preparations necessary for their departure. The condo they would be living in was already stocked with everything they could possibly need, including the previous owners’ corpses hanging in a freezer downstairs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Chiyoh parked the boat, and Will and Hannibal stepped off with only a few articles of clothing in their possession. “I’d stay awhile, but honestly, I can’t stand to be around you two right now,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Will laughed, “Why is that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Let’s just say you need to get over your honeymoon phase before I come to visit,” she smirked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Bye, Chiyoh,” Hannibal waved at her impatiently. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Chiyoh nodded at Hannibal. “It was good to see you again,” she said to him seriously. Then she turned to Will, “And I’m sorry I tried to kill you…twice,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You also saved my life, so I think we’re even,” Will said, having temporarily forgotten she’d previously thrown him off of a train and shot him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Chiyoh revved the yacht’s engine as she spun it around and sailed off into the night. Will could see the coastline across the black water. At night, it was merely a sweeping wall of flickering yellow lights. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal squeezed Will’s hand and he followed him up a sandy pathway towards the condo. It was small, but by no means plain. The living room and kitchen faced an entire wall of glass that overlooked the ocean. The roof was thick and textured, like it was made out of straw, and the architecture was somewhat akin to a Japanese tea house. There was a small patio in the back as well, with a dining table and chairs underneath an umbrella. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal picked the key up from underneath the doormat, an oddly suburban gesture. The front door took them into the spacious living room. There were soft chairs and a couch in front of a small fireplace with a flatscreen TV mounted atop. The other end of the living room had a small dining table in front of a glass sliding door that led straight down to the white sand beach. Around the corner was a small, but cozy kitchen, fully equipped and spotless, of course. There was a short hallway with one bedroom and a conjoining bathroom straight across from them. Will stared down the dark hallway in fascination. <em>They would be sharing a bed</em>, which shouldn’t have surprised Will as much as it did. They already had been sharing a bed on the yacht, but something about sharing a bed in a master bedroom of an entire condo was more…domestic…official? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal scooped Will into his arms unexpectedly. “Do you like it?” he asked against his neck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Will nodded. “Yeah, yeah I do,” he smiled, suddenly unsure of himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What’s wrong, then?” Hannibal asked, furrowing his brow and pursing his lips in concern. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Murder husbands,” Will whispered, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal laughed against Will’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms tighter around his waist and rocked back and forth like they were slow dancing. “The only truth Freddie Lounds has ever told,” he added.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Will’s heart skipped a beat, but he squeezed his arms around Hannibal and pressed his face into the soft wool of his sweater. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Who were they, anyway?” he asked nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Honeymooners,” Hannibal answered, his eyes sparkling. “A rich twenty-something and his barely legal bride,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “It’s our turn for a honeymoon,” Will said, giving Hannibal a knowing smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal beamed, caressing Will’s face tenderly and staring into his deep blue eyes. He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Will’s. Every kiss was like the first. Every time they had come close in the years prior, all those long, pleading gazes, all the times they had caressed each other, pressing their foreheads or cheeks together…all summed up into every kiss. Soft, slow kisses turned into engulfing, passionate kisses in a matter of seconds. Will pulled Hannibal closer, his hands pressed flat against the small of his back. Hannibal gripped Will’s hair and pushed his knee in between his legs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Would you like to go for a swim?” Hannibal asked, his voice strained.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What—“ Will started, but Hannibal took him by the hand and pulled him towards the sliding glass door that led straight to the beach. Will was still confused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What are we—“ Hannibal quieted him with a finger to his lips. The night air was warm and humid, and the clear sky allowed the stars to illuminate them. Even the sand was still warm underneath their feet, like a blanket that soaked up the heat of the sun. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal started taking his shirt off. “W—“ Will tried to stop him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “This is a private island. No one is here but us,” Hannibal reminded him. Will shook his head still. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “But what about—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “The water is perfect,” Hannibal pulled him towards the still water and stuck his foot in it. “It’s warm,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Will stared as Hannibal stripped and waded into the water, turning around to beckon Will towards him once he was waist-deep. The moon reflected off the black surface of the water, which rippled soothingly around Hannibal’s body, creating a sort of golden halo around him. He held out his hand and smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Will gave in and took his own clothes off. The water was warm, even in the middle of the night. It was clean and pure, too, the sand just as silky against his feet as it was on the shore. He waded over to Hannibal, sinking into his outstretched arms. Hannibal smiled down at him proudly. “Remember when I said I’d always remember you as you were that day at the museum in Italy?” he asked. Will nodded. “I think I’m replacing that with this image of you,” he said softly, a wet hand cupping Will’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Will breathed out a weak laugh, his throat tight and his eyes beginning to burn. He bit his lip and wrapped his trembling arms around Hannibal’s waist. Hannibal rested his chin on Will’s head as he had numerous times before, but never in a situation that didn’t involve blood. Will realized he was crying because he wanted to say ‘I love you’, but something held him back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Why are you crying, amore?” Hannibal asked gingerly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Because I don’t think this is real,” Will confessed. “I feel—“ his voice broke and he drew in a shaky breath against Hannibal’s chest. “I feel like I’ll wake up from whatever dream this is and you’ll be gone again,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You don’t want to wake up,” Hannibal stated, stroking Will’s hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Will shook his head. “No, I don’t,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal pushed Will’s face back so they were staring into each other’s eyes again. “Then don’t,” he whispered, leaning down to plant a chaste kiss over Will’s lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Will clung to Hannibal like his life depended on it. “Convince me this isn’t a dream,” he pleaded. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal nodded slowly, taking Will deeper into his arms. He held Will around his waist and leaned his head back to pour all of his love into their next kiss. Will whimpered, beginning to let go of his denial as he felt Hannibal’s rush of emotions course into his veins. He knew exactly what Hannibal was trying to communicate to him; they were each other’s life blood. He had never believed in soul mates, or love at first sight, any of those silly romance cliches, until this very moment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Will jumped into Hannibal’s arms and wrapped his legs around his strong waist. He gripped Hannibal’s hair tightly as Hannibal eased his hips down onto his cock. Will moaned softly into Hannibal’s mouth as he felt the tip of his cock breach his entrance. He hugged Hannibal’s neck tighter and kissed him even deeper, an invitation to keep going. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal gripped Will’s thighs tightly as he lowered him onto his cock, their lips receding and reconnecting as Will bounced up and down. Flashbacks flowed through both of their minds like a cinematic highlights reel: the first time they met each other, back when Will could barely hold more than half a second of eye contact, their intimate therapy sessions and dinners full of mixed messages and hidden meanings, their reunion after Hannibal had been in prison for three years.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “It was all for you,” Hannibal whispered against Will’s lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I know,” he whispered back breathlessly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> They rested their foreheads together and closed their eyes, standing still for a long minute. They no longer needed words to communicate their affection for one another. In a way, they never had.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Take me to bed,” Will finally said. Hannibal smiled and kissed his cheek before helping him down and following him back to the shore.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> They left their clothes on the beach in their haste to reach the condo. They barely even made it to the bedroom. Hannibal left wet kisses all over Will’s face, pinning him against the downy bedsheets and climbing over him to lick the tropical saltwater off of his skin. He kissed his calves, his thighs, his hips, his stomach, his ribs, his chest…tracing his lips over all of the scars. When he lifted his eyes to meet Will’s his intense stare said, ‘<em>See all these</em>. <em>You’re mine.’ </em>Will’s heart skipped a beat, knowing he should be terrified of Hannibal’s possessiveness, but he only found it endearing. All this time he’d pretended to hate the flowery metaphors and symbolic romanticism of blood and body, but he was really just disgusted with himself for finding it so enticing. He didn’t have to lie to himself anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Bite me, bruise me, choke me, take me, I’m all yours and I always will be,</em> he said back to Hannibal through his eyes. Hannibal continued, readying Will with his mouth and tongue with delicate expertise. He moved back up slowly, embracing Will as he slid himself in between his damp legs. Their lips hovered over each other as Hannibal pushed inside his readily awaiting lover. They moaned in relief as they began to move in tune with each other. Hannibal went slowly, studying Will’s face intently. His eyes fluttered and his lips parted in silent moans. One day Hannibal would be able to draw Will’s face deep in the throes of pleasure from memory alone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> They flipped over at some point so Will straddled Hannibal’s lap and moved himself up and down on his cock while Hannibal laid back against the pillows and held Will’s hips down against him. It was somewhere in between a slow, passionate fuck and a hard, fast fuck. Hannibal wanted it to last all night, and Will wanted it to last forever. Whenever they found themselves coming too close, they would ease up on the metaphorical gas pedal, switching positions or edging themselves painfully. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The night was blurred into a tumble of sheets and pillows, damp hair and sweaty bodies moving together, sloppy kisses, and beautiful moans of sheer pleasure. Hannibal dug his fingers into Will’s soft flesh until the smooth skin underneath bruised, he bit Will’s neck and shoulders repeatedly, even his wrist at one point. Will would bite back, especially his lips and tongue. They would break each other’s lips and then suck at the blood that rose to the surface, savoring the salty taste in between their tongues. Will orgasmed at least three times over the course of the night. Hannibal would continue to fuck him as he came, only slowing down to let him barely recover before pushing him to overstimulation, even resorting to frotting in between his thighs until he got hard again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hannibal would lap the cum off of Will’s stomach like a cat, or gather it on his fingers and use it as lubricant to slacken Will’s entrance even more. He pushed Will’s hips back and let him wrap his legs around his neck, he pushed against the headboard of the bed as he slammed into him with every bit of force he could muster. He pressed his lips hard against Will’s as he started to scream in a feverish mix of pleasure and pain. He held Will’s wrists together over his head, behind his back, slapped his ass as he thrust into him from behind, covered his neck and chest in purple hickeys like they were teenagers desperately making out in a closet at a house party.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Near four am, Will came for the last time before his body gave out. He collapsed on top of Hannibal, already unconscious. Hannibal pulled his hair taught as he finally filled him to the brim for the second time that night. “You are…heavenly,” he breathed into Will’s ear as he stroked his hair and rubbed his back. Will’s lips twitched into a smile and he nuzzled closer into the curve of Hannibal’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>